


Silken Surrender

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to play and crosses a serious line with the Doctor to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endelda/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to [Endelda](http://imadethisblogtofollowyou.tumblr.com)! Sorry it's a day late, love, but I wanted it to be good just for you! Happy (belated) Birthday!!!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my chat ladies, especially [Fogs](http://archiveofourown.tumblr/users/fogsblue/works/) for beta'ing this so quickly! All my ladies were a tremendous support as I wrote this and I have Kk to thank for the title because my brain refused to churn something up.

It'd been over a year since Rose Tyler had come back to her proper universe, had come back to _him_ , and this time the Doctor fought tooth and nail with himself to finally admit his feelings for her. With the help of a stubborn pink and yellow human who let him know there would be no running or distancing himself from her, he finally did.

He wouldn't have been able to keep away from her if he tried. Their time apart had nearly killed him and there would've been no going back. Donna Noble and Martha Jones had witnessed him at his lowest, and much like Rose had done for him right after the Time War, they had helped keep him afloat, but just barely. Although he had mourned the loss of his planet and buried himself in the guilt that he had ended it, it was losing Rose that had almost laid him to waste. Besides his companions, the only thought that kept him going was that she was alive and well, with her family who loved her very much and she them.

When he found a singular crack in the universe that would allow him to speak with her for what he'd thought would be the last time, it killed him to know that he couldn't touch her. That he couldn't physically assure her that he'd be alright and so would she (though, she'd always been able to see through his lies), that he couldn't take comfort in her arms, that he couldn't give her comfort in his. Especially when, for one full second he could swear his hearts stopped beating when she mentioned a baby.

The Doctor and Rose had not long consummated their unspoken relationship before they'd been torn apart. A snog here and there had turned to shagging every chance they got. There was a reason why he'd parked the TARDIS the wrong way when he landed them in London during the Olympics. Though logic told him he would have known the instant she conceived his - _their_ child - a part of him had been filled with an equal amount of hope and dread; hope that such a gift could be given and dread that he would never get to see him or her.

Years later, when he'd found his redheaded companion in a tent with one of the Trickster's brigade and Donna had mentioned the words 'bad wolf', he once again felt longing and apprehension. This time, however, it took over him entirely. He tried to suppress it, concerning himself with what the words could truly mean. It _couldn't_ be Rose. She was trapped in a parallel universe with no hope of ever returning. He'd tried, oh, how he'd tried to get her back, before and after their goodbye, but it was _impossible_.

Standing on that isolated street, after he'd landed on the misplaced Earth, he'd turned around to see the one person who always managed to push the darkness within him away as if it were never there. The Doctor knew, then and there, he would never be able to let her go. Never mind his instinct to run, never mind the rules his people once held in place (rules he'd given the two finger salute to for more than half his life). Never mind that her lifespan was significantly shorter than his (something he later found out had been 'adjusted' thanks to the time vortex and his sneaky ship). They would move past that somehow, he'd thought. These thoughts, and more, spun through his mind as he raced towards Rose, bending his knees, and catching her in one swoop, holding her in his arms and twirling her around. The pair of them should be impossible, but they had spurned the universe over and over again. A human and Time Lord was practically unheard of, but they'd shown the universe that they belonged. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, together in the TARDIS, as it should be.

Although the Daleks and Davros would impede their reunion, they conquered them as well and were once again travelling amongst the stars. With Donna loudly reminding them that she was _still on-board_ whenever she would find them snogging (even though she had been a firm supporter of the Doctor getting his head out of his arse and continuing his relationship with Rose with everything out in the open - "Just _not_ where I can see it, Spaceman!").

The couple had taken their time getting to know one another again; Rose had spent almost five years without him and he about three, but it wasn't long before they continued where they left off and then some. Both were less shy around one another in bed, and a part of the Doctor was jealous at anyone who'd had the privilege to know her intimately during their time apart.

One day, he accidentally landed on a pleasure planet. Although it wasn't a first for them, it was the first time they were on one after they'd become sexually involved. Donna had called the Doctor a perv before going off to find some local flavour for herself, coming back home the next day with a smirk firmly in place.

He and Rose had explored a bit, but they didn't really say anything to one another, although he could see the curiosity in her eyes as she took in all the region had to offer. He'd smelled her arousal, but since she never brought it up, neither did he, even though their shagging had brought about a new level of passion for them that night. On their next trip without Donna, he'd almost forgotten what the height of that excitement felt like until Rose had teased him by playfully flirting with their waiter. The Doctor had growled low in his throat and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her away from the place.

Entering the TARDIS, he'd wasted no time in pressing her up against the nearest coral strut and kissing her thoroughly. He'd pushed roughly past her clothing, and when his hand glided over her twitching abdomen to her centre, he'd gasped at how wet she was. He leaned away slightly, his hand staying where it was, and looked into her honey eyes, brow furrowed in confusion. They'd only been snogging a few minutes which hardly gave her much time to be _this_ wet which only meant… He brought himself under control when he realised she'd made him jealous on purpose. Seeing the panic begin to bubble within her, he moved towards her once more and took hold of her lips, this time gently; assuring her they were alright before voicing his interest in her actions.

After composing themselves, Rose admitted she hadn't known how to broach the subject of their sex life and had played on his jealousy.

He couldn't help but be a little turned on (well, more than a little). Here was this confident, gorgeous, and sexy woman, a woman he hardly deserved but who wanted him anyway, and she was shy about talking to him on how to 'spice up', as humans would call it, their adventures in bed. After a few stilted talks, the Doctor suggested some research and that had been the start of a whole other aspect of their sexual relationship.

Presently, the Doctor was distracted by his blonde companion when he noticed a delicate, gold necklace wrapped around Rose Tyler's neck, the unique pendant innocently resting just below her collarbone. There would only be two reasons as to why Rose would be wearing it and since he didn't request her to do so, that would mean she chose to wear it herself. Which meant she wanted him to take control of her. Although a lot more blatant than the fine, silver chain that held her TARDIS key, it was still subtle enough for their game which had not been his intention when he'd first commissioned the piece.

It was a pendant made of solid gold that came from the planet where Rose had first promised him forever. It had then been moulded into the High Gallifreyan symbol that intertwined promise, eternity, hope, and love dedicated to one soul being in their past, present, and future. After presenting it to her, the Doctor proceeded to show her she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her, her body bare of everything minus their mingled sweat, come, and that necklace. As they recovered from their activities and shared a bath, Rose joked that she would only wear the trinket during special occasions. When he claimed her once more, entering her from behind, they knew exactly what the necklace proclaimed.

Grinning his favourite tongue-and-teeth grin at him, Rose leaned on the inside of the TARDIS doors, an arm out as she wiggled her fingers at him. He watched her with a heated gaze and she rubbed her legs together wantonly. Encased in her usual jeans and topped off with a form-fitting blouse, its neckline only hinted at the temptation of her cleavage.

The Doctor graced her with a smile, twirled his finger around, and gestured once with his head, silently requesting her to turn around and exit the TARDIS while his eyes roved her back. His smile widened as he took in her jean-clad bum. As much as he enjoyed watching her in skirts and dresses, there was something about Rose in her usual, form-fitting clothes that made him want to keep her in their room to bring them both hours of pleasure. He'd happily spend the rest of his life doing so and planned to.

Stepping outside, he noticed Rose was standing right in front of the closed door, greeting him with a bright smile as though they hadn't seen each other in days, rather than a few seconds. He reached out a hand towards her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek; her eyes fluttering closed for a second and she sighed contentedly. "Ready to explore?" he asked, now taking her hand in his.

"Whatever you'd like," she responded and he couldn't wait to see what she had planned.

They walked around for quite a while, the Doctor hardly taking in any of the sights, preferring to concentrate on his companion's face as she drank in their surroundings. As soon as he saw her giving the food stands long looks, he decided it was time for lunch. It was a bit odd that she hadn't acted out yet. She didn't wander off, she didn't flirt with anyone - she didn't so much as look at anyone else. Instead, Rose simply stayed at his side, paying attention to everything he said and when he asked her to do something, she did it. It was quite heady, having this power over her, but he was so focussed on waiting for the other shoe to drop that when it did, he didn't see it coming.

The Doctor chose a restaurant that served the best fresh fruits and meat around, and while they waited for their food to arrive, he began thinking of various ways Rose could act out and how he'd punish her. He got a little too in depth with a certain fantasy of a paddle, that he didn't notice exactly what the fruit salad he'd ordered entailed. Absentmindedly spearing into the bowl with his fork, he brought the piece of produce up to his mouth until the flavour overwhelmed his taste buds and the texture overloaded his senses. He immediately spat out whatever he'd almost eaten and digested. Just when he was about to head into the kitchen and demand who the hell they thought they were, he'd _specifically_ asked for no pears, he heard Rose let out a short giggle.

He turned to her, her eyes wide, faking innocence so well he almost believed her, but he knew Rose too well. This had been her doing. His gaze zeroed in on her mouth as she bit her lower lip in anticipation. She was expecting anger. Well, today she wouldn't be getting anything she wanted until he gave it to her and she would appreciate each gesture. Calmly, he set his fork down and took a long drink of water before sitting back, arms crossed. "Finish your food, Rose. We'll continue our exploration of the city." Her face fell in disappointment and the Doctor resisted the urge to smirk; he would show her she had to earn what he gifted her with.

Over nine hundred years old and he'd never quite learned the meaning of patience until now. Once she finished eating, he looped her arm in his and they went about seeing the sights. He didn't ignore her. Although he had skipped holding her hand, that didn't mean he didn't tease her; brushing her arm with light fingers, leaning down to whisper in her ear facts about the city, pulling her close to him when people ran past them and almost knocked her down, mouth hovering over her shoulder as they watched a street performance before his teeth lightly bit down. He'd learned to control his automatic reactions towards her, learned to draw out the process, knowing the payoff would be worth it for both of them.

When Rose suddenly rubbed up against him, breasts pressed to his chest and she brought a hand down to press fingers between her thighs, lips pressed against his jacket, he knew it was time to return to the TARDIS. He slapped her hip lightly, her hand immediately withdrew and she gazed up at him, looking contrite.

The walk back to their home was silent, the Doctor looking forward while she walked next to him, their pinkies linked loosely. Once he unlocked the door, had Rose step inside first, and closed it behind him, he affected an entirely different front, one that was stern instead of disinterested. "Take off your shoes and leave them next to the coat rack." He turned to the console and began flipping switches in order to take them into the vortex. "Socks too," he added. Once they were safely ensconced, he gave her his full attention. She might have misbehaved greatly, but she still deserved him treating her with proper respect. Even if he needed to show her that what she did today was something that would not go unpunished. Rose had him taste something he hated; he would take what she enjoyed the most and he wouldn't give in until he was satisfied that she was sincerely repentant. "Up the ramp, love. I want you to take off your clothes while we get to the bedroom, _slowly_. And I don't want a stitch on you by the time we get to our door." With that, he began walking into the hallway that led to their room, backwards. What was the point of asking her to undress if he didn't get to enjoy the show?

A show she did put on. Though hesitant at first, the bold Rose he knew and loved made an appearance, a smile playing on her lips as she shed each article, beginning with her TARDIS key, safely tucking it into the pocket of her jeans before pulling her shirt up and off. She trailed her fingers over her sides, bringing them to her back, ready to undo her bra, but he shook his head at her and gestured at her jeans instead. He saw her press her lips together, noticed a stubborn glint in her eyes, and he quirked a brow, curious.

Rose paused in the middle of the hallway to tug off her trousers, her knickers coming down for the ride as well. As soon as she stepped out of them, she found herself facing the wall, pressed up against it, the metal roundels cool against her heated skin. This time both of his brows rose when she rubbed herself against them lightly.

Shaking his head, he pulled her bottom half away from the wall and spanked her twice on each cheek. He watched as the skin became an attractive shade of pink and licked his lips, bending down to give one a bit of a nip. "I never said you could remove your knickers, naughty girl," he muttered against her skin before pulling away. "Come on, ten more steps and I want the bra off." This time, he faced away from her, but heard the last of her clothing fall to the ground exactly ten paces later. In an additional twelve, they were outside their room. Turning on his heel, the Doctor frowned as he caught her arms falling away from her body.

She was cold, he realised. There was no disguising the gooseflesh all over her arms and chest, her nipples hard from not only arousal, but from the low temperature. He scolded himself for not thinking to ask the TARDIS to raise the temperature a bit before asking her to walk around their ship in the nude.

The Doctor stepped closer to her, his hands rubbing her arms to create friction that he hoped would offer at least some warmth. "Come on, love; let's get you inside." A mental request at the TARDIS and he brought her into the bedroom, his hands sliding over her bare hips, gliding up and down her sides, his thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts. He smiled when her head tilted to the side and she moaned happily. "Better?" At her nod, he brushed her blonde hair away and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Go lay down on the bed, arms apart." He felt more than saw her breath hitch before she walked away from him, his eyes trailing her arse as she made her way to their bed and she kneeled on it, crawling to the middle before displaying herself for him, her hands grabbing onto the nearest slats. Eyes sweeping over her appreciatively, he then made his way to his wardrobe and dug out two brown ties, one with a blue swirling pattern and the other with bold stripes.

It took every ounce of control he had to not simply lunge himself at the gorgeous woman laid out on the bed. Though her legs were pressed together, he could still smell her arousal from where he stood. Before heading to the bed, he shoved off his chucks, bending down to kiss each knee, a reward for following his command, before pushing them apart so he could settle himself between. He planted light kisses over her torso, nudging her breasts with his nose, nipping at each collar bone, skimming his lips over her jaw, and skipping her lips to kiss her forehead instead. He could feel her body tense, knowing she was having a hard time keeping still, and decided he wouldn't blindfold her. Instead, he took one of her arms and brought it closer to her head, looping one tie around her wrist and securing it on a slat before doing the same to the other.

"Closer is better. Don't want you feeling too uncomfortable." Once he was satisfied with his knots, he slid off her, making sure the rough material of his suit caressed every inch of her skin. Standing at the foot of the bed, the Doctor smirked as he watched the rapid rise and fall of her breasts. He could tell she was on edge already and he'd hardly touched her. As much as he enjoyed their leisure lovemaking, there was something about Rose giving him complete control that excited him further, especially knowing how it aroused her just as much.

"Today you'll be completely restricted, Rose. No touching. Not me, not yourself, no matter how much I love watching you come at your own hands. Today you only come when I say you can. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Doctor." Her tongue came out to play at the edge of her mouth again and he stared before bringing his hands up to undo the tie he was wearing. It was one of his favourites, brown as well, with a flower print; he laid it on the bed next to her leg.

"That mouth of yours is dangerous. Empires have risen and men have fallen for less. I've never been so tempted." As he spoke, he began divesting himself of his clothing, quickly and efficiently, sighing in relief when he pulled off his trousers and pants. His cock bobbed as he walked around the bed and sat next to Rose; he smirked as her attention was riveted on his erection. The Doctor was sorely tempted to have that mouth on him, but by the way she licked her lips, he knew it was what she wanted and, today, she wouldn't have that. Not until he was through with her. "Pull up your head, love."

Her gaze shifted to his face and for a split second she looked indecisive, but she nodded once and bowed her head towards her chest.

The trust she had in him made his hearts swell and he knew this was also her way of apologising for her folly. Reaching down to the end of the bed, he grabbed the tie he'd left there and dangled it, slowly letting it caress an inner thigh, teasing it just over her curls, and just barely skimming the very tip of it over the rest of her middle. Once he reached her head, he used his unoccupied hand to pull her hair back. "Open your mouth and try to bite down the top of the broad end." His grip on her hair tightened minutely in approval when she achieved exactly what he asked and he grabbed the broader tip with the same hand he held the tie in before removing his grasp on her blonde strands to securely fasten the acting gag. His fingers massaged the back of her head before they went to her chin, tipping her head back to the pillow. "No tasting for you either. After that stunt you pulled, you'll be lucky if I let you come at all today."

Her eyes widened fractionally and it was obvious she wanted to protest, but as she moved her lips she remembered the tie and her eyes looked downward before gazing back up at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose as he moved back between her legs in a kneeling position. "If at any time you want this to stop, snap twice with both hands, okay?" He waited for her nod before grinning. "Now, since my meal was so rudely interrupted, I'm going to have dessert instead."

Without any warning, he lifted Rose up and tugged her closer to him even as he pushed his legs underneath her, spreading both pairs and pulling her lower half high up. His eyes darkened at her grunt when the bindings yanked at her wrists. Her back rested on his thighs and, wrapping his arms around her waist for support, he situated her legs over his shoulders as he brought his mouth straight to her centre, thanking gods and goddesses he didn't believe in for her flexibility. The Doctor groaned at the burst of flavour, sweet with a hint of bitterness, his tongue licking her folds, taste and texture completely different from the abominable fruit he'd had in his mouth earlier. He was very thorough, tongue sweeping one side then the other before wedging it between her slit and dipping inside of her as far as his dexterous appendage would go. He could just barely feel her walls clenching around him, wanting him deeper, wanting more of him. The sweet, firm, but pliable, legs around his head squeezed as well, quickly relaxing when she put too much pressure. Her muffled moans and pants made him smirk and he finally backed off, licking his lips, letting his sideburns and hair brush roughly against her thighs.

Scooting back further, he allowed her to lie on the bed once more, hoping he hadn't strained her too much. They'd have to use pillows next time; he placed a kiss on each calf and let her go. Seeing her spread and wanton before him, hips thrusting up to meet nothing but air, his hand came to grip his cock, trying to ease off the pressure a bit. He'd give into what they both wanted in due time, but not yet. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the same one that he'd been touching himself with, the Doctor slowly slid a pinkie inside her. Her muted cry of disappointment had him chuckling and the eyes that had been clenched shut suddenly shot open, revealing dark amber. "Do you want more, Rose?" Without waiting for an answer, he shoved two more fingers on the next thrust and she arched up to meet him as he slid them over and over again, curving them upward before removing them completely. She'd been about to come and he couldn't allow that. Not just yet.

"Look at you, all wet and wanting and I haven't even touched your clit," he preened. Under different circumstances, he was sure Rose would have lashed out at his smug tone but he'd driven her to the edge and she was still high with absolute lust. The Doctor aligned himself at her entrance, slowly rubbing the head of his cock in circular motions, staying away from the swollen nub that craved attention. He looked up at her, pausing for a moment to see if anything had changed. It hadn't. In one move, he filled her completely and both let out simultaneous groans.

His pace was maddeningly slow as he took care not to rub against her. He'd really worked her up and, though he was quite proud of himself, he still didn't want her to come and he told her so. A strangled whimper escaped through the gag and he gave in slightly, hands coming up to knead her breasts, something else he'd neglected until now. The Doctor bent over her and felt her grind against him when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds before letting it go with a loud pop and giving the other an equal treatment. His thrusts were getting shallow and he looked up to see her face, lips separated by his favourite tie, hands held away by two other strips of cloth. He was so close and he could feel Rose was as well, she just needed that extra push. It was time. Fingers danced over her as they made their way between them, to where the two lovers were connected, and he finally touched her clit.

Rose threw her head back before she snapped it up, dark eyes rimmed with amber pleading silently. It would be cruel to deny her wishes after teasing her for so long and he decided she'd been punished enough.

"Come, Rose. Come just for me." His voice was raspy and he was so close, but he wanted her to fall with him.

A few more thrusts paired up with a few hard presses on her hardened bud and she was clenching around him. Her hips pushing up frantically, assuring that he followed her right into oblivion, and she was milking him for all he was worth. The Doctor cried out her name, loud enough that had there been anyone else on the TARDIS, they would have heard him clearly, no matter how far into the ship they might have been.

He collapsed on top of her, boneless and sated, his head pillowed on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat fluttering within and murmured nonsensical words in every language he knew, which was quite a number of them. He sighed as he slid out of her, wrinkling his nose slightly at the wet feel. While in motion, he never put much thought to the messiness that was sex, but now it'd be quite uncomfortable for the two of them to sleep like this. Yes, him too, because he was frankly exhausted.

Padding to the en suite, he returned quickly with a warm, wet cloth, a clean pair of pants already on, and sat down next to Rose, wiping her clean first before finally removing the ties from her. He took the one from her mouth first before gently untying the ones on her wrists, peppering the slightly blemished skin with kisses. He trailed down one arm, then up the other, until fingers dove into his thick hair and tugged him back down. He hummed, more than happy to give into her demand and allowed her to bring his lips to hers, letting her set the slow and thorough pace. When she nipped at his lower lip, he pulled away slightly, their mingled breaths the only sound in the room.

"I love you," he told her seriously. "I'll never trust another, taste another, have another like you. I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

"Forever," she promised, sealing that promise with a kiss.


End file.
